


[Podfic] Echo

by dirtydirtychai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Teen Wolf, sterek, teen wolf podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydirtychai/pseuds/dirtydirtychai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Saucery's <a href="../511810">Echo</a>.</p><p>Soon after Deaton begins training him, Stiles starts weaving talismans for the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Echo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511810) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



For the wonderful Saucery.

Length: 10:33

Download Links (Mediafire): [MP3 (5 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?4c03xb3mf9lifyd)[  
](http://www.mediafire.com/?x9kmq6ra2mo76w3)

Streaming [here on Tumblr](http://dirtydirtychai.tumblr.com/post/32322019758/teen-wolf-podfic-echo-by-saucery-soon-after).


End file.
